paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards:Main
PAWPatrolFanonWikiAwardsStaff.jpg PAWPatrolFanonWikiAwardsDeceasedCharacterNominee.jpg PAWPatrolFanonWikiAwardsOCNominee.jpg PAWPatrolFanonWikiAwardsUserNominee.jpg PAWPatrolFanonWikiAwardsVideoGameNominee.jpg PAWPatrolFanonWikiNominee.jpg Edits. All the edits we do are made because of a request for a story, OC, etc. to be a nominee in the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards. The only thing I add is the respective nominee picture, and no text is changed at all. When you request to a staff member of the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards that a story, OC, Etc. to be a nominee, you are giving them permission to add the respective nominee picture. News Presentation of the winners made! We hope to see you at the next awards! Staff These are the current staff members of the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards: *Tycoonlover1359 - Creator of the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards, Nominee elector, Art creator, Judge. *TylerLovesJen - Staff member, Nominee elector, Judge. *Tundrathesnowpup - Staff member, Nominee elector, Judge. *PAWPatrolShamu - Staff member, Nominee elector, Judge No longer on wiki, execpt to say "hi" Presentation The presentation has been posted! Click here for the official presentation! Awards Awards: *Best OC (Nominee Picture Available) **Best Nice OC (Group: Best OC, uses OC nominee picture) **Best Foe OC (Group: Best OC, uses OC nominee picture) **Best Future Generation (Group: Best OC, uses OC nominee picture) *Best story (Nominee Picture Available) *Best Rp subject (Nominee Picture Not Available) *Best Pup relationship (I.e. TundraXRocky, BrutusXViolet, etc.) (Nominee Picture Not Available) *Best Video Game (Nominee Picture Available) *Best Martial Artist (Nominee Picture Not Available) *Best Rivalry (Nominee Picture Not Available) *Most Popular Deceased Character (Nominee Picture Available) *Most Popular Character from the PAW Patrol Game Collection (Nominee Picture Not Available) *Best Finishing Move Nominees Best OC All nominees in group: *Tundra *Tyler Synoga *Dan (chase's son) *Rosie (Vulpix) *Sunshine Giggles *Penelope *Lilac *Dusty *Ocean *Everest *Dirge *Princess *Icee *Sweetie *Ember *Talon *Brutus *Blizzard *Ryan *Colin *Scott *Frosty *Dixie *Zap *Johana *Crow *Trixie *Marie Best Future Generation *ChaseXSkye pups: Ace and Lani *ChaseXNan Pups: Dan *MarshallXRosie Pups: Ash, Bia, Hershel, Smokey *MarshallXRoxy Pups: Kiara, Sam (Sammy), Hurricane *MarshallXSkye Pups: Karen and Nat *SugarbearXChloe: Abby, Rascal, Rusty, Trusty *PrincessXZuma: Dylan, Summer, C.J, Shadow *BlizzardXAvalanche: Snow, Artic, Antarctica, Snowstorm, *RockyXTundra: Sage, Winter, Aroura Best Nice OC *Tundra *Tyler Synoga *Dan (chase's son) *Rosie (Vulpix) *Sunshine Giggles *Penelope *Lilac *Dusty *Ocean *Everest *Dirge *Princess *Icee *Sweetie *Ember *Talon *Colin *Trixie *Crow *Marie Best Foe OC *Brutus *Blizzard *Ryan *Scott *Frosty *Dixie *Zap *Johana *Violet ---- Best Story *Pups in the Magical World *Wish Upon a Pup (script) *Pup Pup Switcheroo *Pups make a Special Delivery *Pups and the Avalanche *Pups and the Search Party *Chase's Day Off *Mrs Young And Tyler TEAM *A Rocky Match *The life of skye *Chase's Worst Nightmare *Pups in a Disaster *Paw Patrol- A Thoughtful Backstory ---- Best Rp Subject *Finding a criminal *Relationship *Fighting ---- Best Pup Relationship *Chase X Amber *Chase X Skye *Rocky X Tundra *Rocky X Lilac *Rocky X Ember *Marshall X Cookie *Zuma X Princess *Rubble X Victoria *Ryder X Katie *Alex X Kiko Hamasaki *Marshall X Flame *Marshall X Rosie *Marshall X Roxy *Brutus X Violet *Eve X Kiddy *Icee X Andrew *Baxter X Dakota *Tyler X Lara *Ace X Winter *Kiara X Patrick *Dylan X Lani *Shadow X Aurora *Sage X Summer *Marie X Marshall ---- Best Video Game *Pups Trouble Through Time *PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted *Pups and the Crimson Rose *Pups and the Chaotic Clans *Pups and the Shadow-Geists *The Girls' Musical Adventure (Video Game) ---- Best Martial Artist *Cookie *Brutus *Icee *Emiko *Violet *Gueshwindigkeith *Talon ---- Best Rivalry *Katie V.S. Sabina *Katie V.S. Marissa *Ryder V.S. Night Ryder *Marshall V.S. CLAW Patrol *Kiddy V.S. Barlow *Cookie V.S. The Sparklings *Skye V.S. Violet *Rocky V.S. Brutus *PAW Patrol V.S. DARK Patrol *PAW Patrol V,S, Lortap WAP *Marshall V.S. Llahsram *Samuel V.S Evil Samuel *Ryan V.S Colin *Ryan V.S Robert * Talon V.S Brutus ---- Most Popular Deceased Character *Proton *Ryder's Parents *Layla *Ranger (Ryder's twin Brother) *Sorrow ---- Most Popular Character from the PAW Patrol Game Collection *Night Ryder *The Hinako Triplets *Proton *Eve ---- Best Finishing Move *The Brutal Punishment (Brutus crouches and aims for your gut. Once his fist makes contact he jumps up toward your jaw, usually causing a knockout) *The Rocky Right *The Maximum OVERYDE *The Nightmare Finisher * The Samuel Slam * The Talon Strike (basically he pulls out his missile launcher and blasts away his enemies) Rules User related In order for you and any other users to be eligible to be in the awards, you must comply with all rules stated above the line that say Best OC. *You must comply with all wiki rules. *You must have no strikes and have not broken any rules. *'No user' must have complained about your behavior, on or off chat. **The official staff of the awards will be monitoring chat, comments and message walls to make sure you have no complaints against you. Best OC In order for an OC to qualify as a possible nominee, it must: *Have a personality on its profile *It must be in at least two stories **Characters are exempt from this rule, if it is added by an Official PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards Staff Member. *Other rules pending Best Story In order for a story to qualify as a possible nominee, it must: *Comply with the wiki rules. **If the story does not comply, it will immediately be disqualified from the awards, and may be removed from the wiki. *Have at least 5 comments *It must be in finished or near finished condition *Other rules pending Best Rp-er In order for you or a user to qualify as a possible nominee, you or the user must: *Comply with the User rules above *Comply with the wiki rules, and have no strikes. *Have not been banned on the wiki **This does not count if your were banned by accident *Other rules pending Best Rp In order for the rp you did with other users to qualify as a possible nominee, it must: *Comply with wiki rules **If the rp does not comply with wiki rules, it will be immediately disqualified and may be removed from the wiki. *All users must have no strikes, and must comply with the checklist above *Have it's own page *Must be an open rp, but no one with any strikes. *Other rules pending*